<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>世界上真的有甜甜的戀愛嗎？ by yinhan8796</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064442">世界上真的有甜甜的戀愛嗎？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796'>yinhan8796</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>世界上真的有甜甜的戀愛嗎？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>世界上真的有甜甜的恋爱吗？</p><p>查看全部4021个回答</p><p>作者：多情的猫                                              +关注</p><p>先说一下，这篇文长。</p><p>我和B交往7年了，已经准备要结婚了，所以这个问题我应该是有资格回答的。</p><p>世界上的人都想要有甜甜的恋爱，可是这其实很不容易。就以我们的经验来说，还没和B交往前，我只是个普通再不行的人，就是一切都中规中矩，从不犯错的那种人，可是遇见他之后都变了。</p><p>他让我知道为什么人类要有伴侣，还能因为什么？当然是因为会感到幸福啊。</p><p>和B认识是因为一节通识课，因为那堂课我并没有认识的人，刚好B就坐在我附近，于是两个孤苦无依的人就一起取暖组队了，糟糕，现在想想，我还得感谢自己选了那堂通识课呢。</p><p>回到正题，我们因为需要讨论报告所以交换了联络信息，也因此渐渐熟了起来。</p><p>我不是很善交际，讲难听点就是朋友没几个，有一天我去学校附近的公园跑步，正打算回宿舍，却发现油竟然快没了，我当下的想法是那里离加油站也不远，只要不过度催油应该是无妨的，所以便想着慢慢骑应该是不会没油的，但我错了。</p><p>我眼睁睁的看着机车在我面前熄火，不管我怎么发动都没有用，我知道完了，当下我觉得我与加油站真的是世界上最遥远的距离，明明只要再过一个地下道就到了啊可恶。</p><p>于是当下我有两个选择：找人求救或认命牵车去加油站，也不知道为什么，想起我愿意求他帮忙他应该也愿意帮我忙的人，我竟然一下就想到了B，这种感觉特别奇怪你懂吗？明明我们也才没认识多久，可是那时候我对他的信任早已经那么深了，我自己都吓着了。</p><p>当下还是得先解决加油的问题。于是我拿起手机，给他发了条信息，只说明我的地点和询问他现在是否有空可以帮忙，没想到他几乎是秒读秒回，只回了一句「等我」并让我待在原地不要乱跑。</p><p>没有十分钟他就骑着机车到了，他整个人没有不耐烦或是急迫的神色，眼神中透着稳重，他让我先将机车牵到一个妥当的地方停好，我当下也没有想什么，就只是照做，好了之后还发现他从车厢里头拿了一瓶矿泉水，我正疑惑他要干嘛呢，却见他只是仰头猛灌，连我看得都急了，让他别喝那么快。</p><p>他只说没事，我看着那个被他喝得干净的宝特瓶，也没多问，只是听着他的话上车。</p><p>第一次坐他的后座，眼睛也不知道该看哪里，于是我只好观察他的手。他的手指骨节分明，细长而又白皙，由于握着把手，能看见风吹起他的衣袖，纤细的手腕也被我看到了，我当下只觉得，怎么会有男人的手那么好看呀。</p><p>加油站一下就到了，他停下机车熄火，让我在原地等他。我有些好奇，于是远远地抬头瞧，只见他指着那个宝特瓶，和站员不晓得说了什么，接着站员便将油将加进去瓶子里头，我恍然大悟，原来那是加油的容器呀。</p><p>结账完后他又回来，载我到原本停车的位置，耐心地将油倒入油箱中。</p><p>我偷看着他认真安静的侧颜，突然觉得他虽然不是那种一看就是大帅哥的类型，不过也是长得相当好看，是偏向小狗狗类型的长相，干净舒服。</p><p>从加油事件后，我便对他产生了莫名的好感，当天睡觉时我想了他一整个晚上，还因此失眠。</p><p>不过我也没有做出什么更直接的事情了，即使有心动但也只是一瞬，还不足以使我做出冲动告白之类的举动。</p><p>事情变得不一样的契机是他的生日，那时候我们保持着联系，但不是那种暧昧的持续聊天，比较像是知心好友间的交流。我知道他的生日在五月，想了好久也不知道该不该送他生日礼物，又怕这样太过于浮夸，也不是常见面的朋友，怕会给他造成负担，所以我选择发信息给他。</p><p>洗澡完回来，才看见他的回复：「谢谢，我都忘记了呢。」</p><p>「没什么啦，你没有庆祝生日吗？」</p><p>「不太庆祝的，不过今天在酒吧喝了些酒，就当作是庆祝吧。」</p><p>想起上次他的帮忙，原本想问一声需不需要我载他回去，可是想了想，觉得还是算了，他都那么大一个人了，怎么可能酒驾呢？</p><p>「好的，注意安全，喝酒了就别骑车了，路上小心。」</p><p>我原本都打算上床准备睡觉了，但却没想到他又传了信息过来：「虽然很不好意思……但你能过来载我吗？」</p><p>看见的当下，要爬上上铺的动作瞬间暂停，只回了个好，便和室友说了我出去一趟，让他们不用等我。</p><p>我到的时候他就坐在门口的长椅上等我，我弯下腰瞧他，竟发现他的脸蛋红通通的，看起来是醉了，于是我把他搀起来，没想到千辛万苦把他扶上后座，他却摇摇晃晃，就像随时都会倒下来似的，我放心不过，轻轻地说：「那个，我怕你倒下去，所以你可以抱我的腰，不然也可以抓后面的把手。」</p><p>他只是安静着，并没有动作，我正想往回看，却突地发现他的双手圈起了我的腰，力道还不是一般的大，几乎是紧紧的抱住我，当下我有些慌了，怎么搞得像是男朋友似的？但当下他已经醉成那样了，我也没说什么，仍是好好地将他送回宿舍。</p><p>那是我们第一次肢体接触，让我感受到有人陪伴是温暖的事。</p><p>后来又过了一段时间，发生了一件造成我心理阴影的事情。因为要准备考试，所以我习惯去图书馆读书，自习室最晚开放到晚上十二点，我照往常的惯例在关闭时离开。</p><p>从自习室走到宿舍大概要走十五分钟，晚上虽有路灯，不过有时因为使用久了，有些闪闪灭灭，当时我正在与B确认报告的最后收尾，所以只是一股脑的低下头使用手机，但当我在学校里走了一段后，却发现有些不对，好像是有人一直跟着我。</p><p>可是我当下想着自己是个男生，加上离开时的确有许多校内同学，所以也不怎么放在心上，但当我拐过一条通往宿舍的小路时，背后的脚步声却越来越接近，我突然有些害怕，毕竟当时也没有什么人，如果我怎么了，怕是没有人会听见。</p><p>于是我看着正在和我讨论报告的B，在对话框飞快地输入信息。</p><p>传送过去没多久，他马上拨了通电话给我，我一接起来，便听见他的声音彷佛就在我耳边：「你继续走，不要太急，我正过去了，你继续说话，假装是和我聊天，他知道你和别人有联系，也不敢轻举妄动。」</p><p>我当然照做，随便和他说点什么，他说话的时候，语气有些急促，还带着些喘气声，应该是走得很快。</p><p>没想到我一和B通话后，那个脚步声竟慢慢地消失，我没有回头看，其实心里相当慌，大概花了三分钟，B便赶了过来，我看见他身上还穿着睡衣，肯定是一打电话就跑来了，我突然就有些动容，只是一直看着他。</p><p>他先是观察周遭，确定无人后，原先紊乱的气息便也平复了，接着对我仔细询问刚才具体发生了什么事情，我给他好好地说了一遍，他的脸色突然变得有些凝重，虽然表面上没说什么，只是轻言安慰着我，但我却看得出来他相当着急，最后他也陪我走回了宿舍。</p><p>由于B是住另外一栋宿舍，我没多想，和他说了声再见，便要进去。没想到他突然叫住了我，我疑惑的转身，却看见他走上了阶梯，然后站在我的面前。</p><p>「我能问你一件事情吗？」</p><p>「什么事？」</p><p>「为什么刚刚发生那件事情，你要和我说？是因为我们正在讨论报告吗？还是有别的原因。」</p><p>我迟疑了一下，踌躇很久，不晓得该怎么回答，心里犹豫着该说出哪种答案比较适当。</p><p>他似乎是急了，「嗯？你怎么不说话了。」</p><p>「就……第一时间觉得告诉你最妥当吧。」</p><p>他不说话了，只是轻轻皱起了眉，一会儿后才抬起头来说：「我觉得，这么说吧，今天发生这件事情，我挺不放心的，但是呢，如果你给别人保护，我觉得我更不放心，但是话是这么说，我又该用什么身分待在你身边呢？」</p><p>他又更靠近了一些，我甚至能感觉到他的气息，「是朋友呢？还是男朋友呢？」</p><p>我愣了一下，呆在原地说不出话来，整个脑子像是被炸过似的，无法认真思考。</p><p>似乎是见我不说话，他变得有些沮丧，声音也低了下去，像只被主人抛弃的小狗狗，委屈地问：「你不愿意吗？」</p><p>「不是的不是的！我只是……就是说，其实我是愿意的！」</p><p>他突然笑了，表情变得贼快，他如此灿烂的笑容我从没看过，似乎是我们认识以来他笑得最好看的一次。</p><p>我也特别高兴，像是有什么长久盘踞在心头的东西，瞬间被一扫而空。他伸出了手，好像是想牵我的手，我实在是不敢动，却没想到他好像迟疑了一下，只是握住我的手腕，接着语气非常温柔的说：「那么，你早点睡，我先走了。」</p><p>我回了声好，他就将手放开了。想当然，回到宿舍后，我又失眠了。</p><p>这该死的恋爱。</p><p>因为我是母胎solo，突然得了个狗狗般的男朋友，我其实是相当慌的，但他实在是太体贴了，很多事情我不需要说太多，他都能懂。</p><p>比方说载我的时候会帮我扣安全帽扣环，走在马路上一定会牵紧我的手，晚上想吃宵夜不是他买给我，就是我们一起散步去，他知道我有阴影，他就像是一道阳光，将我的阴影一下就给变不见。</p><p>对了他还很会拍照，有一次我们去日本旅行，我鼓捣半天相机，拍得都不知道是什么，但他亲自给我示范一次，教我该怎么拍，可是我实在是一窍不通，所以之后每次都是他帮我拍的，而且都把我拍得很好看，腿长脸瘦外加自然的光线，太厉害了我真的佩服。</p><p>不过因为B长得帅，性格又好，所以会有一个问题——男生女生都喜欢他，但我的想法是，别人喜欢他我也不能怎么样，所以其实没有认真吃醋过，反而还觉得我男朋友怎么如此优秀。</p><p>但他就不一样了。交往前他一脸老干部，正直稳当似的，但交往后他根本一泼皮猴！非常小屁孩，总爱嘚瑟，然后性格很敏感，占有欲又强。这种程度根本就是诈骗集团了吧。</p><p>我顿时觉得我交了个假男友。</p><p>比如有次不过是音乐系的公关要找我们班联谊，但他找不到我们班的公关，所以因缘际会联系到了我，后来和我也会聊几句，B居然把他的好友直接删掉。</p><p>我俩坐在床上，我开口问他：「你怎么把人家的好友删了？」</p><p>「我不喜欢他。」</p><p>「怎么了？」</p><p>「就是，不喜欢倩尼（我）和他说话呀。」</p><p>「那你也不能不经过我同意就删掉他的好友啊。」</p><p>「好啦……我错了倩尼，你不要生气了，好吗？」</p><p>我都看见他那星星眼，我还能够再生气吗？</p><p>「我没有生气了，但是下次，不可以再这样了，不然我就真的生气了！」</p><p>B表示：安静乖巧不敢动不敢动。</p><p>还有我特别喜欢一个乐团，他却没有兴趣，嘴上说着「居然要我陪你花钱去看别的男人真是岂有此理」的话，但最后还是屁颠屁颠的跟着我去，甚至还惦记着我一句好想学吉他啊，在交往两年的时候买了一把很贵的吉他给我，后来我才知道那是他做了好多功课才选的礼物。</p><p>他很爱打游戏，我虽没有兴趣，但还是为了陪他一起玩，硬是学了一些，后来我甚至比他厉害，看见我每次游戏赢的时候，他总是大声嚷嚷「哇~~倩尼你是不是偷练习了我不管再来一盘呀！」</p><p>唉这该死的胜负欲。</p><p>不过我们还是有共同的兴趣的，比如我们都很喜欢跑步，我们时常会一起去公园运动，然后再一起慢慢地走回去。</p><p>我永远记得他求婚的时候。那时我们去跑步，突然他就提议要比赛一百公尺短跑，我当时不疑有他，毕竟他疯起来真的很难拦得住，后来我跑到终点时，一边高兴着自己跑赢他了，一边又对于突然出现的好友们感到懵逼。</p><p>好友们看起来很高兴，这时我才回头看B，却发现他突然就跪了下来，我被吓到了，脑子都是空白的。</p><p>他开始念带来的手写信，虽然是慢慢地说，但有些结结巴巴的，显然有点紧张。</p><p>「我最亲爱的倩尼，虽然公园可能不是个很好的求婚地点，但是我相信你不会和我计较的对吧？当你车子没油时，居然是开口找我帮忙，我当下其实有些意外，不过又觉得你如此的信任我，让我很是高兴。」</p><p>「从那个时候我就开始注意你，后来你遇到危险，我实在是急了，恨不得能装翅膀飞到你身边，当时我看着你从原本不知所措的脸色，在看见我后马上变得不再紧张，当下我只想尽我所能的保护你，想成为唯一那个让你心安的人。」</p><p>「我知道我或许还不够成熟，做得还不够好，但是我会努力成为倩尼无可挑剔的丈夫，永远保护你、爱惜你，这些承诺绝对不会改变，我想和你结婚，永永远远，让你留在我身边。」</p><p>我太感动了，真的，他说的话不是多么华丽，甚至只是很简单的话，但就是因为这种朴实无华的话语，我才更加动容，我当然会答应，甚至是恨不得此时此刻我们就结婚。</p><p>他看我哭得像是和他BE了，只是一直笑，我在他怀里抽泣着，断断续续问他：「所以刚刚你跑步……是故意输给我的吗？」</p><p>他笑得更大声了，只是更加抱紧了我，摸了摸我的头发，「我一辈子都输给你。」</p><p>于是我哭得更大声了。</p><p>所以如果你问我世界上有甜甜的恋爱吗？</p><p>当然是有的。</p><p>发布于15:14．著作权归作者所有</p><p>推荐阅读</p><p>小心诈骗！坏人可能就在你身边。</p><p>[防诈骗协会的广告]</p><p>有一个很温柔的男朋友是什么体验？</p><p>[虎子的回答．10257赞同]</p><p>评论</p><p>查看全部2546条评论</p><p>赞同4K</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>